Various types of bathroom ventilation fans have been proposed and used over the years. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,640 to Penlesky et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,851 to Sarnosky et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,175 to Larson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,579 to Larson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,770 to Larson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,416 to Craw et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,495 to Adrian et al.
There have been many problems with the prior art. For example, many bath fans are difficult to be installed into a ceiling since the housings cannot be easily attached to different locations of joists in the ceiling. If a joist is off center to the middle of bathroom ceiling the bath fan is not easy to center in the room. Additionally, many of the bath fans have numerous parts which add extra manufacturing costs. And as a result a bath fan that requires assembly of the bath fan at a job site will incur undesirable extra labor and material costs to install. Additionally, many bath fans have to be wired to components inside of the housings which also require extra expensive labor costs to make the connections onside during the installation of the bath fan.
Additional problems have included undesirable noise effects coming from the exhaust fans when the fans are being turned on. Still furthermore, the light covers on bath fans are often difficult to open up once the bath fan is installed. For example, many light covers require the user to unscrew fasteners, such as screws, and the like, which are quite difficult to work on when the light lens cover is on a ceiling mounted bath fan. Thus, having to replace burned out light bulbs can be difficult with the light covers on existing bath fans.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.